In order to reduce a space occupation while giving a user a better viewing experience, and to prevent what the user is viewing from being peeped by others, a head-worn display device was proposed in recent years. Most of the existing head-worn display devices comprise two sub-display units corresponding to two eyes of the user. In general, the display device is formed in a structure similar to that of glasses. Specifically, a sub-display unit, a processing unit (e.g., a processing unit) and other components in a display device are integrated into a main body of the head-worn display device, and the main body can be supported on the user's nose, and can be supported on the user's right and left ears with two support arms separately connecting to the main body, so that the user can wear the display device as if he/she is wearing glasses.
However, as the display screen of the existing head-worn display device is always located in a visual region in front of the user's eyes, when the user wants to see the surroundings instead of the displayed content, he usually has to take off the head-worn display device in order to see clearly.
On the other hand, most of the existing acquisition devices are handheld devices. When the user is capturing videos and/or audios etc., he often needs to hold the capture device with his hands, which is not convenient for a long time capturing.